pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28 - A Needed Break, A Pokémon’s Hospitality
Ash, Misty and Brock continued on their way to the center of the forest jumping through the treetops branch from branch. “I wonder how much longer till we get to the center of this forest?” wondered Misty “Not much farther now. We should make it their by nightfall.” said Brock “Well I hope get their soon.” replied Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Yea buddy I know what you mean. I’m starving as well.” agreed Ash “You two and your stomachs…now if only you could be more motivated on other certain things.” sighed Misty “Hay I am.” laughed Ash “Sure.” shrugged Misty and all of a sudden her stomach made a loud grumbling sound. “Looks like your stomachs wants to be motivated by some food as well.” snickered Ash “Shut up.” blushed Misty “Well hay we can stop for lunch.” laughed Brock “Sounds good to me.” nodded Ash “Pikachu.” agreed Pikachu “Ok.” nodded Misty “Ok now then were to stop.” smiled Brock as he looked around for a nice spot to break for lunch. “How about there.” motioned Ash pointing westward of their position. They looked at was Ash was pointing at and saw a large lake that sparkled as the rays of sun reflected of its surface. “Perfect.” nodded Brock They jumped from the trees and landed on the ground beside of the lake. Ash ran up to the lake and bent down toward the lake as Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder beside the water. The both stuck their heads in the water and began to drink their fill. “There’s something off about this place.” smiled Misty as she looked at the surrounding land. “What do you mean?” asked Brock “Unlike the rest of the forest this area doesn’t have that creepy feeling about it like the rest of the forest.” noted Misty Ash and Pikachu flung their heads out of the water and sat down on the ground. “That was good…nice and cool.” smiled Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Alright time for me to fix a little to eat.” smiled Brock Brock reached into his pouch and pulled out a blue capsule case before opening it and taking out three capsules. After he pushed the buttons on the capsules he threw them out in front of him and they all exploded in cloud of white smoke revealing a brown table, a large defreezer and a stove. “Need any help?” offered Misty “Sure.” nodded Brock “Well since you two don’t need any help I’ll just be having a little fun.” smiled Ash Ash took all his pokéballs off of his belt and in a flash of light all his pokémon appeared in front of him. “Alright everybody let’s have a little fun!” shouted Ash All of a sudden Ash too off his shirt and striped down to his boxers, before running and jumping into the lake. When he hit the water it splashed up in the air and onto his pokémon who were standing near the lake. “Pika.” said Pikachu as he jumped in the water. “Echser.” said Echserto as he jumped into the water behind Pikachu. “Recks.” yarned Volrecks as he walked over and laid under down under a tree before going to sleep. “Infer.” said Infernape to Aquilion. “Lion.” said Aquilion back to Infernape. “Eclip.” said The female Eclipillar “Pillar.” said The male Eclipillar Aquilion, Infernape and the two Eclipillar watched Ash, Pikachu, and Echserto splashed around in water. Misty looked over at Ash as he splashed water on both Pikachu and Echserto and a smile crept across her face. Meanwhile little did Brock, Misty and Ash know that from the bush’s several figures were watching them trying to determine what they were doing? …………………………. Meanwhile somewhere within the Jetix region on Pern Island Randy stood atop a large rock over looking over at the rocky landscape. Within his mind Randy played back through his memories of his fight with Timothy and his encounter with Gillz. He remembered his attack on Gillz and when he attacked him he brushed off his attack like it was nothing. He then remembered his last battle with Timothy and how he brushed off each of his attacks before impaling him through the stomach. Each of these memories sent a surge of rage and frustration throughout his body. Every muscle in his body tightened as his energy began to surge throughout his body. “Pi…Pikachu.” said Jeff as he sat on a rock looking at Randy. “That guy was incredibly strong and yet Timothy was able to defeat him with ease. He’s become so powerful, but how? What is his secret?” thought Randy He held his hands out in front of his body and a ball of red energy began to form. “I don’t understand!” shouted Randy All of a sudden he fired the red ball of energy and it flew several yards away before colliding with a large rock and exploding. The explosion created a large red dome and sent out a powerful shockwave. “I don’t understand it. I know he trains like there no tomorrow, but even with that much training he shouldn’t be as strong as his is.” thought Randy to himself as he was breathing heavy. He continued to stare out at where his attack hit and when the dust cleared there was enormous crater. Randy looked at his hands and flexed his fingers before balling them into a fist. “I don’t know where you’re at Timothy, but something tells me that you’re training. I bet it was you that destroyed that dark presence I felt back here several months ago. Even though I felt another unfamiliar presence that I had felt before Haze attacked the village something tells me that you had something to do with that as well.” thought Randy as looked up into the sky. Clouds floated through the sky on a gentle breeze that caused his hair to blow in the wind. Rays of sunlight flicked on and off of his face as the clouds passed in front of the sun. “I am of greatness, born of royal blood and a descendent of the most powerful clan in the region and yet I was defeated easily.” thought Randy He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to feel the warm rays of the sun on his skin which was cooled by the wind. “He came out of nowhere and was enrolled personality by the Hoshikage. Even though he didn’t have many friends he and Alice quickly became attached to each other. His skills at using his powers were unmistakable as he quickly rose through the ranks.” thought Randy “Pika…Pi.” said Jeff as he jumped off of the rock and walked over to Randy. Randy took another deep breath before his looked down at Jeff and smiled. “This race is only getting started.” nodded Randy “Chu…Pikachu…Pi.” nodded Jeff “Yeah as long as I’ve got breath in my body I won’t give up until I’m stronger than Timothy.” smiled Randy He and Jeff jumped off the rock and slide down the side of it. …………………………... Meanwhile back in Venom Forest Ash, Misty Brock and all of their pokémon were sitting around eating. “Wow Brock this pasta is delicious!” shouted Ash “Yea it’s great.” agreed Misty “Thanks…it’s a new recipe that I wanted to try. I’m glad you both like it.” smiled Brock “Hay everybody isn’t Brock the best.” smiled Ash All of the pokémon agreed with Ash as they continued to eat the pokémon food Brock made for them. While Volreks was eating his foot out the corner of his eye he noticed a movement in the a patch of bush’s. “Vol.” said Volrecks as he walked toward the bush. “Hay Volrecks where are you going?” asked Ash Ash got up and walked over to the bush that Volrecks was now stand over and looked behind it. What he saw was a small quadruped pokémon with light blue and dark blue shiny reptilian like skin. It had flaps on the side of it’s snake like head much like that of a cobra and gold bands on it’s front two legs. The pokémon was lying on the ground in the fetal position and it’s entire body was shivering uncontrollably. “What’s this pokémon?” wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. “Egyptrs the Poison Bite Pokémon…Egyptrs are very quiet pokémon that prefer to stay away from humans however they are very friendly and kind. A single bite from a Egyptrs is said to house enough poison to kill thirty humans and there is no known antidote.” said The pokédex Ash reached down and touched the pokémon and when he did he felt that it’s skin was very hot. “I don’t think this pokémon is supposed to feel like this.” said Ash as he picked up the pokémon. “Volrecks.” said Volrecks as he looked at the pokémon as he and Ash walked back over to the group. “So Ash what did Volrecks find?” asked Brock “This pokémon.” said Ash as he showed it to them. “Wow it’s a female Egyptrs…these pokémon are really rare.” noted Brock “What’s wrong with it? It doesn’t look like its feeling well?” asked Misty “Yea…I think it has a fever.” nodded Ash Brock reached out and put his hand on the pokémon’s forehead and felt that it was extremely hot. “It does have one.” nodded Brock “What do we do?” asked Ash as he laid the pokémon down on a blanket that Misty sat out. “Well it’s hard to say. For starters we don’t know what’s wrong with this pokémon.” noted Brock as he ran his hand through his hair. “I wonder what Timothy would do?” wondered Misty “I know he would first try to get its fever down.” replied Ash “Well let’s start with that. Bring me some of that cool water out of the lake.” said Brock as he started to dig through his pouch. Ash grabbed a bucket, before running over to the lake and dipping it into the water. When the bucket was filled he rushed back over to the group and sat the bucket on the ground next to Misty. She picked up a small towel and dipped it into the water before ringing it out and putting it onto the pokémon’s forehead. “This should help a little.” said Misty Brock pulled out another capsules case and took another capsule before pushing the button and tossing it. The capsule exploded in a cloud of white smoke revealing a mid-size black case. Brock unzipped the case and when he opened it they saw that it held six vials different color liquids in them and a variety of other first aid supplies. Brock took one of the vials out of the bag that held an ice blue liquid in it. “What’s that stuff?” Ash asked “It called Freezer Burn. It’s a medicine that I learned to create from Timothy. It helps to quickly get a pokémons fever down.” smiled Brock He took a dropper out of the back and opened the vial, before sticking the dropper into it. He sucked a small amount of the liquid into the dropper, before taking it out and closing the vial back up. “Alright I’m going to need your to swallow this if you can.” said Brock to the pokémon. Brock put the dropper into the pokémon’s mouth and it swallowed the liquid causing a cloud of its breath to be seen. “Alright that should work.” nodded Brock “Now we just have to find out what’s wrong with it.” sighed Ash “But how do we do that…there could be one in a million things wrong with it. We don’t even know where to start.” shrugged Brock “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “What’s up buddy?” asked Ash Pikachu walked toward the pokémon and pointed to its hind left leg. Ash looked at the leg and there on the back of it near it’s thigh were to small punctures. “Hay Brock look at this…they look like some kind of bite mark. Like that from a snake or something.” noted Ash “You’re right…so our best chance would be to say that this pokémon has been poisoned.” nodded Brock Brock pulled took out a vial of purple liquid out of the bag, before opening it and using the dropper to feed some to the pokémon. A few seconds later after the pokémon was feed the medicine it open its eye’s and looked around at everybody. “So how do you feel?” Ash asked “Egy!” said The pokémon happily as it got to it’s feet. “Pika.” smiled Pikachu “That’s good to hear.” smiled Ash “Look’s like it was poison.” nodded Brock “Good thing your guess was right.” smiled Misty “Yea.” said Brock “Egy…Egyptrs.” smiled The Egyptrs and it ran off into the forest. “Well I guess that’s the last we’ll see of her.” laughed Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “You can tell that’s it was feeling a lot better. It had a skip in its step as it went into the forest.” laughed Misty “Quili…Quilion.” nodded Aquilion They all looked back to where the Egyptrs went into the forest and they saw several other pokémon come out of the forest behind it. They all looked as seven other pokémon came out of the bush’s behind the Egyptrs before coming up to the group. There was one that looked like the light blue Egyptrs, but it was purple in color. Beside them was a small purple, brown and maroon scorpion like pokémon. Behind them were two small snakelike pokémon mostly maroon in color with brown like skin near the end of their tails and on their heads which was also blue. Behind them were two flower like pokémon with a blue leaves resembling long hair, green leaves for arms and pink like flower petals around it waist like a skirt and also had a purple gem on its stomach. Finally next to the larger flower like pokémon there was a smaller flower like pokémon that had blue leaves surround its round head and a pink gem on its forehead. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content